Garius
The Garius is a type of Zoid, a race of bio-mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Garius is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, and was the first large-scale Zoid deployed by any force on Zi. The Garius was created by placing the core of a “wild” Zoid into a completely artificial mechanical body, one that was far larger then its original form, establishing the basic form for all Zoids to come. While primitive by modern Zoid standards, the Garius was an amazing development for its time. The Garius is surprisingly fast, but not terribly agile. Unfortunately, its high speed and construction also makes it very unstable and prone to toppling over. The Garius is only very lightly armed and virtually unarmoured. While capable in its day, the Zoid was quickly rendered obsolete by the advance of technology. Battle Story Appearances The Garius is an ancient Zoid, first deployed in about ZAC 1930. The Garius essentially changed the face of warfare on Zi; until that point, armies mainly consisted of Infantry, or Cavalry riding on wild Zoids. The Garius was used by the Helic Republic to great success. However, it was not long before the Zenebas Empire deployed their own Zoids to counter it. The arrival of Humans on Zi in ZAC 2029 spelt the end for the Garius. The introduction of human technology rendered the Garius obsolete. The Garius was largely replaced with the Godos by the mid ZAC 2030s. Media Appearances Video games Garius appeared in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they were common 'wandering monsters'. UK Zoids Comic The Tyrannazoid was one of the oldest Zoids used by the Zoidariyans and later the Blue Zoid army. The Tyrannazoid had been a key part of the Zoidariyan army, along with the Trooperzoid and other small designs, and had been used in the conquest of many worlds. While often outperformed by their Red Mutant rivals, Tyrannazoids were still used as the frontline soldiers of the Blue Zoid army. Many also defected to Krark’s army, and fought for him. The bulk of the extant Tyrannazoids were destroyed while fighting the Black Zoid. Afterwards, the Blue Zoids began production of the Zillon to replace them. Models Mechabonica The Garius was initially released in the Mechabonica line in 1983. The Garius kit comes on three frames (one of which was re-used by the Godos and Iguan), along with a small wind-up motor, cockpit, canopy cover, six rubber caps, a small chromed pilot and label sheets. The Garius is moulded in grey, black and white. The head was shared with a number of other early Zoids like the Glidoler and Elephantus. The Zoid uses a simple wind-up motor for its motion; once wound, the Garius will walk forwards and wave its arms. The head can be manually positioned. The Garius can be equipped with the optional weapons and equipment released in the Zoids Remodeling Set. Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines The Garuis was first released as part of the Zoids: The Pre-Hysterical Monster-Machines line. Zoids (1983) The Garius was released as part of the Zoids (1983) line. It was discontinued in 1985. Spider-Man and Zoids The Garius was released in Europe under the name Tyrannazoid as part of the Spider-Man and Zoids line. No changes were made to the model. Toy's Dream Project The Garius was released in 2006 by Toy's Dream Project in a boxed set along with the Elephantus, Glidoler, Aquadon and Gargantulus. The feet were altered with additional stabilisers on the outside, improving the balance of the model. Category:Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:OAR Category:OJR Category:OER Category:Mechabonica Category:Starzeta Category:Toys Dream Project Category:Whitehead Category:Lightweight Zoids